Lineage
by mitsuki0tennyo
Summary: Enter a world of intrigue, ambition, greed, murder, lust, politics, and betrayal. Follow the violent struggles and political alliances among the Fire Country's noble clans so that one of their own may be named the Kings's heir.


**Author's Note:** I've have been planning this story over a year now, inspired by tv-series such The Tudors, The Borgias, Borgia and recently Game of Thrones. I have to admit I'm more then abit apprehensive about posting the idea but my friend and betareader halfkyuuubikat liked it so uploading it either way. And those of you who read Love Like Winter don't worry this will not get in they to much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto nor will I own it. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Weekly Shōnen Jump, TV Tokyo, etc.

* * *

**Lineage  
****Prologue, Part I**

Like a forest fire, rumors about the King's declining heath rapidly began to spread through the Fire Kingdom and beyond, the word traveling far past the borders of the realm. From the capital city to the most rural town, everyone wondered which noble clan the heirless king would pick to succeed him. In the bustling city of Tanzuka Gai, word of the king's health had reached the castle overlooking the city and the family who occupied it. The good townspeople stared in the direction of town's sole stronghold wondering if the city's benefactors would make use of the opportunity and make a grab of the noble title that they desired so badly. Unknown to travelers and merchants Tanzuka Castle didn't belong to a noble family, at least not any more. Three generations ago it had been bought by the mercantile Haruno family, who to this day had made it their home.

The castle's medieval beauty never failed to marvel the Haruno patriarch's youngest daughter as she slowly made her way towards her destination, musing over the shady news and how it would affect her.

Ignoring the leering guards, Sakura Haruno strode across the courtyard toward the wing of the castle that housed her aunt's quarters. At an early age the pinkette had learned how to wear her resplendent gowns as if they were armor, so the guards' gazes didn't bother her in the slightest. Although truth be told, the pink haired beauty knew well that she would soon enter a world were an elegant wardrobe was an armory, poise a shield, and words a sword. Yes, a different kind war was fought within the walls of the royal palace were a simple sentence could be as sharp and cutting as a blade.

Still Sakura had to admit as she glanced at her reflection in a puddle of water that her handmaiden Maria had outdone herself today. Her hair was pulled into elaborate fishtail braid with strings of pearls woven through it, matching pearl jewelry adored her neck and ears while a mint green headband encrusted sparkling emeralds pulled back any stray locks. She was dressed in a simple, mint green gown that was lovely in its simplicity. The sloping shoulders and sweetheart neckline were decorated with pearls, silk roses and floral lace giving teasing glimpses of her cleavage as she moved. From the gown's dropped shoulders, full paned sleeves were gathered into two puffs tied off by coral colored ribbons around her elbows and wrists. Over it she wore a simple, pleated underbust corset embroidered with silken flowers and vines, which was laced at the back. A long, flowing mermaid style skirt made her legs look longer and enhanced her slender figure. Completing the gown was an elaborate yet uniquely jeweled pearl belt that didn't encircle her waist, but instead it only decorated the front of her dress.

Her father hadn't spoken to her about it yet but Sakura was anything but a fool. While her father would have the nearly unbreakable alliance he desired so badly, the pink haired young woman had her own agenda. For her marrying into a noble clan meant the possible means to escape the life that lay ahead of her due to her family's lack of a hereditary title. Her sister Erika might be happy being a wife who was obedient to a husband in all things and doing nothing more than taking care of household matters but for the pinkette that kind of life was little better than that of a servant. Her father, like those who came before him, desired the prestige and privileges that came with a noble title. Yet he was the one who created the obstacles on the road that led to his greatest desire. With a sister who had been widowed countless times, unable to bear any of her husbands a child and a passed wife who died in childbirth along with a stillborn child, struggles had already been forming. The fact her father has taken a mistress wasn't the problem. No, rather it was her mother the 'Lady' Shirayuki's position as a foreigner from the Frost Kingdom, a woman whom Kaou Haruno had fallen in love with during his travels. Someone he had been unable to marry as it would have destroyed the little bit of power her family had at court. Still children by a mistress were better than adopted heirs that came from outside the family. But even still when the Haruno family completely controlled the trade within the borders of the Kingdom as well as beyond… well with that came a certain power.

Standing before the heavy iron enforced wooden doors, Sakura waited for the two doormen to open the entryway. The pinkette stepped inside and the first thing she noticed as the doors closed behind her was that Kikuko "Kiku" Haruno had once again sent the servants in a frantic frenzy. Shaking her head, the young woman moved passed the staff and towards the study. Entering, Sakura took in the expensive furniture and the luxurious tapestries portraying various mythical scenes that adored the stone walls of the room. A large, elegant bookcase overflowing with books and scrolls stood next to the desk, and the pinkette's palm traced the swirling leaves engraved in the dark wood of the bureau. Her eyes were drawn to the lilac haired woman who stood in front of the window staring down at the people below in the courtyard. Her aunt had asked her young niece to join her in the study and Sakura suspected that the reason why was the five easels in the center of the room, on which five portraits were displayed, all covered by a white sheet. Sakura knew this would be the perfect time for the Haruno's to properly introduce her to the royal court. Never again would they get an opportunity like this, never before had the window to find her a husband who was part of the upperclass gentry been wide open.

The upper echelons circled around the king waiting like vultures for their prey to die, perhaps even prepared to help him along on his journey, but not before the act of succession that bore the royal seal was in place. Not before the kingdom knew to which clan the future kings would belong too. What she didn't understand was why her father had chosen his younger sister to advise her when the older woman's husbands either divorced her or died under mysterious circumstances a few months after a significant event such as their marriage or if they were lucky the birth of their first child.

"Sakura, I'm glad you could join me."

Sakura ignored the woman even when Kikuko warmly embraced her, which she knew was nothing more than a sign of faked affection. Kiku Haruno only loved herself and even the woman's children were merely pawns in her quest of power. Sakura knew her dear auntie hated it that her father had chosen Sakura rather than her sister or cousins as she was only one Kikuko couldn't manipulate. That of course didn't mean the woman wouldn't try. Perhaps Kikuko herself wanted a noble husband, but to that question Sakura didn't know an answer and truth be told the pinkette didn't care.

Even the woman's clothes showed disrespect to tradition as well as Sakura's father in whose house Kikuko lived. Kiku wore what in Sakura's humble opinion was a gaudy, trumpet shaped blue gown that unfitting and which fabrics were far too expensive for a 'mourning' widow. A luxurious, hourglass-shaped overbust corset with busk fastening at the front and lacing at the back enclosed the woman's torso, extending from just under the arms to the hips. Following the latest fashions Kiku's gown was worn off the shoulder and was decorated with sapphires and a wide lace flounce that reached to the elbow. The low, pointed hips added to the visual illusion of height by lengthening the torso. The skirt was fitted tightly around the legs until it reached her aunt's knees, where it flared with the hem decorated with a lace jewels. Her hair was drawn back by a golden tiara with blue and turquoise gems, with matching jewelry around her neck and wrist.

"I have a question Aunt Kiku," Sakura walked towards the desk and leaned against it. Her green eyes never strayed from the other woman, as figuratively speaking she was dead the moment she removed her gaze. "Which clan would father desire an alliance with?"

"Your father desires an alliance with-"

A cultured, feminine voice with a slight foreign accent interrupted Kikuko's sentence. "Have you started informing our niece about her role as sacrificial lamb without me, sister?"

Both woman turned to the doorway while Sakura stood up and went to greet and hug her other, and more importantly, favorite aunt. The woman was Sakura's greatest inspiration, having married into an influential and noble family from the Rain Kingdom. Wakame Mizuguchi née Haruno was the picture of ethereal loveliness in her niece's eyes, dressed in a white satin and tulle dress dotted with silver foil stars and with gem encrusted star clips in her hair. Enhanced by her naked shoulders and a subtle amount of cleavage, the ivory gown's puffed sleeves and sweetheart neckline showed off Wakame's sensuality. The wide ribbon tied off with a bow on back was wound around midriff. The raised waistline created the illusion of a slimmer waist while the circle skirt created an A-line silhouette made it look as if she was floating. The finishing touch to the gown was the silvery white, tulle shawl draped over the woman's elbows. Lavender curls tumbled down her back, diamond stars sparkling in her hair and around her neck was a simple pearl necklace with a matching star shaped silver and diamond pendent.

"Wakame… how nice of you to join us." Kiku's voice had a malicious tone to it as she stared at her younger sister. It wasn't hard to see that inside she was seething that her brother had requested their sibling's help and even worse hadn't bothered to inform her of this.

Wakame smiled back politely at the mocking comment. Ignoring her sister's glare, she returned her dear niece's hug before releasing her. "Of course, Sakura's situation is similar to my own. She would benefit of wisdom, after all winning the heart of noblemen requires more than just having a pretty face."

"I'm glad for your advice, Aunt Wakame." Sakura walked towards the portraits of the men her father had selected as her potential spouse and removed the blankets. Staring back at her were the faces of young men from various noble family's which clans ruled the Fire Kingdom's four princedoms. Wakame took the pinkette's silence as a sign to speak up.

"Now the answer to your question my dear is that, your father seeks a binding alliance with one of the four noble clans. That narrows it down to the Hyuuga and Uchiha as we have nothing to offer the Aburame that they don't already have. And while we might be able to maneuver you in way of some notable Akimichi including their apparent heir, word has it that the Akimichi seek to cement their alliance with the Yamanaka and Nara Clans through several marriages." The Mizuguchi matriarch placed the sheets back over the two portraits of whose subject's Sakura realized were Chouji Akimichi and Shino Aburame.

"I am sure we can convince the Aburame Clan to see our way." Kiku grabbed the duchess' hand before she could place the cloth over the painting.

Shaking off her elder sister's hand, Wakame threw the sheets over the canvas before replying. "The Aburame are the largest suppliers of flowers, spices and herbs in the Kingdom, they don't need a marriage to our family to influence the trade." Turning towards another rendering, this man Sakura realized was a Hyuuga judging by his pale eyes. Her own green orbs narrowed, she hadn't been aware that a Hyuuga her age was looking for a wife… not a member of the head family at least.

"The Hyuuga have only one possible marriage candidate for you. Unless you count the old widowers, but they of course will not share their power. However, the head of the clan is seeking a wife for his nephew Neji Hyuuga who also happens to be the heir presumptive. He is an admiral in the Royal Navy although unfortunately for us if we are to believe the latest gossip at court Neji has already chosen his bride."

Kiku raised another mocking eyebrow, not believing her sister knew something she didn't. After all the Rain Kingdom duchess couldn't be as informed about rumors of the Fire Kingdom as Kiku was, with her sister living in a different country and all. "Oh and who might that be?"

"Benzaiten Tenkuu, the only child of the Supreme General… I'm sure you have heard of her."

"You mean the young woman who is better a warrior then most of the men in the royal army?" Kikuno released a scratching laugh when Wakame confirmed her prediction. Her mocking laugh was testament to the fact she was ignoring the Supreme General's daughter for the threat she was due to the girl's dismissal of the gender disparity that was part of their country. "What a joke! The clan head will never allow such a marriage."

Sakura looked her aunt from the corner of her eye, but nothing could be read from her face. Turning her attention to fire that was burning brightly in the large stone hearth, she voiced her thoughts softly yet her words belied wisdom beyond her years. "I too have heard of her. But despite her… strange habits, she's still has noble lineage unlike myself and not to mention her parents are married."

Trying to dismiss her brother's younger daughter's words, Kiku tried minimizing the impact of her niece's thoughts. "You make it so hard for yourself Sakura."

Eyes glittering with anger, Sakura returned the older woman's gaze. Her words were hard almost cutting like the edge of a knife, her voice trembling with barely concealed anger. "Don't take me for a fool Aunt Kiku."

Luckily Wakame interfered, ending the argument before it began. "…The Uchiha Clan however has several unmarried sons including men in high positions like Shisui Uchiha who is a politician and Sasuke Uchiha, a General."

Interest became the dominating emotion of Sakura's face as she answered. "Tell me more…"

"You can't be serious! The Uchiha are cursed!" Kiku winced as her voice came out as screech of horrified surprise.

"You act like their past is bloodier than any of the other clans we discussed." Raising an elegant eyebrow Sakura replied as she stared at her older aunt.

"What did you do sister?" Wakame mockingly asked as looked at her sibling's pale features. "Did you attempt to seduce a Uchiha and failed? Did he threaten to kill you afterward?"

Kiku glared at her sister, who was correct in her assessment. She had indeed crossed a Uchiha, although she had succeeded in seducing a Uchiha male… the man's wife and threatened to kill her if she did not stop her liaison.

"Him," Sakura's voice ended the argument abruptly. The sisters turned back toward their niece who stood before the portrait of Sasuke Uchiha. While Wakame looked pleased with the pinkette's choice Kikuko's skin had turned a sickly green. It seemed her aunt had crossed an Uchiha connected to Sakura choice, one way or another. A willful and ambitious young woman, it wasn't a secret that Sakura resented the restrictions put on her for her sex. A marriage to an Uchiha, a noble clan which didn't practice the gender disparity found in most clans would be a way to escape from her worst fears. Sakura knew for a fact that two Uchiha woman held considerable standing within the clan as well as the king's court.

"I choose him."

"Sakura please reconsider your decision." Kiku almost begged her niece, terror plain to see on her face even when she knew deep her heart she wouldn't be able to sway her niece's choice. "The Uchiha are dangerous."

Wakame however was quite pleased with Sakura's decision to select a member of the Uchiha Clan but she did want her brother's daughter to think her choice. "It's quite a shame, Itachi Uchiha who is courtier has gotten married three years ago. Sasuke is a general, a man who is born and bred for battle. He is the most likely person to become the next Supreme general. I do want you to know that Shisui as a politician who has his majesty's ear, there is a possibility he may become the next king."

Her aunt's words did not alter Sakura from her decision. "Being queen consort would suffocate me. I want power… as queen I would have no true power," Sakura answered. Her decision was made. "Now if you could leave me alone for a moment."

As her aunts left Sakura made her way towards the portrait of the man who hunted her dreams, whose presence she felt in her every waking moment. The painter hadn't done him any justice when he captured the Uchiha general's appearance on canvas for all eternity. How long had it been since he had captured her fancy, her interest? As her fingers ran down along the side of his strong jaw, she remembered seeing Sasuke Uchiha for the first time three years ago when her father has taken her and her siblings with him to the Yamanaka manor near the city of Shinsei.

He had been a boy barely three summers older then her, and yet he had been so wise beyond his years. He had seen through Lady Misao Kuruma, the daughter of the Kuruma clan head's brother, scheme to seduce him. But rather than revealing the woman for the fraud she was, he turned the plot on her. It would be hard to find her a husband now the young woman had lost her maidenhood in a foolish scheme of her father. Moreover it had given the Uchiha clan the perfect blackmail material over the Kuruma as Misao had yet to find a husband. She was neither a virginal maiden nor a wealthy widow like most of the male sex desired. Misao should have had married a long time ago… should have children of her own. But the only way to find the woman a husband was a dowry larger than the Kuruma could afford.

She envied him. She wanted and lusted after him. Sasuke Uchiha was and had everything she had ever desired.

He looked so handsome in his armor with a dark cloak swirling behind him. His lips looked so inviting that Sakura felt herself move forward. She could almost imagine she was really kissing the handsome soldier instead of his portrait. Removing her lips, she saw a reminder of red lipstick was left on the canvas. The pinkette found it fitting that she staked her claim on her potential husband. "Enjoy your last days as an unmarried man Sasuke Uchiha, because in the end you will be mine."

* * *

**Author Notes:** And so it begins the next part of the prologue is about the Uchiha clan, which give a better idea about the world I'm trying to shape. Do leave review I'm most interested what you think about this story.


End file.
